creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AutopsyTurvy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Remover page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:50, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi, I just wanted to point out a little something for future reference. You're doing a great job with your work on the site, and I just wanted to let you know that when you add a category, it has to be spelled exactly as the category stands. For example, you recently added Science Pastas but forgot to capitalize the P, so it actually created a new category. If you can, the best thing to do is start typing the category name, then select the category from the drop-down menu. This way you'll always know it's an existing category. Hope this helps, and keep up the good work. Jay Ten (talk) 17:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :No problem my friend, you're doing a great job. I'm sure it's not easy using this site without being able to see it. I commend you for overcoming that issue. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:17, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!]] 21:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: I don't really recommend using softwares to do such actions (just manually remove the categories), and you'd penalised, since you can remove the other categories by clicking on the bin image and put the M4R/Delete Now category alone. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''Send me a message!]] 22:15, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Actually he has to use that software to make such edits. You will not be penalized for your inability to do so due to your condition. Keep making contributions and I or another user can remove those categories if you are unable to do so. Maybe send us the story title and we can fix it. (I don't know the capabilities of screen reading software.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:17, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: A Very Thoughtful Gesture Alright, keep up the good work with categorizing stories and if your should come across a random story while perusing the site that you feel has a lot of issues/isn't very good, don't hesitate to mark it for review or deletion. (As you can tell, we have 12,000 stories here and we could always use some culling.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: It's the capitalization. You capitalized "The" where in the title it wasn't capitalized which resulted in that error. To elaborate, two titles can be identical and separate like "Story title" and "Story Title" with the change in one capitalized letter. (T) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:20, September 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Already fixed it. I have a tendency to check user's edits to make sure everything's on the up-and-up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:43, October 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: It really depends on how heavily it borrows from the source material. For example with stories that copy The Statue or HUMANS CAN LICK TOO we tend to delete, but not ban the users that posted as it is a fairly common urban legend, but if one story copies another creepypasta, it can result in a month-long ban for plagiarism. What did you come across that brought about this question? :Is there another story like Don't Turn on the Light that borrows from the urban legend? :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:53, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Favor Do me a favor and any more you come across, put it in the "Marked For Review" category so they can be dealt with. I am trying to do a little bit of cleaning up around here and duplicate stories/plots seem like a good place to start. Thanks for all your help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:28, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Categories Just a quick reminder, the "places" category is typically reserved for stories that involve visiting a specific place and exploring it. (This is fairly restrictive because if it wasn't, every story would be tagged with that category. Additionally "Monsters", "Beings", "Gods", "Animals", "Demon/Devil", and "Cryptids" shouldn't be used in conjunction. (As the categories classify an entity as typically being one or the other.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:49, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :That is correct, The "Places" category involves specific places and creepy occurrences happening at them while someone is visiting or had visited. (It's a confusing thing but if you have any questions, you can check out the Genre Listing or just ask me or another admin/b-crat.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:34, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem, this wiki can be confusing at times (Hell, I'm still befuddled by it at times.) and it's always nice when someone actively contributes and does their damnedest to edit and categorize stories. Have a good one! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:48, October 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mutually Exclusive Categories That category is a bit nebulous. It depends on the context. If the story prominently features an animal and another entity (Like a protagonist's dog that keeps growling at a shadowy figure that moves immaterially through the spooky house they just inherited), it is fine to tag both, but if, for example, a story features a massive wolf-like creature; you have to choose between "monster" (like a werewolf) or "animal" (Like a wolf) depending on the plot of the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:10, October 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mutually Exclusive Categories: Part Dos That is correct, a diary entry about a cursed/sentient statue can be tagged with both "Diary/Journal" and "Items/Objects" as both themes are present in the story. (However, it would be incorrect to tag "Books" into the story under the assumption that a diary is a book.) The "Books" category is for stories featuring accursed books (Like the Nercronomicon if you're a Lovecraft fan). Hope that doesn't confuse. As for the minor edit question, that is not a written rule (that I've seen), but typically if you added a period onto a sentence missing closing punctuation or capitalized a name, you could mark the "minor edit" as the edit is small. This can help rollbackers/admins/b-crats who may be looking over your edits to make sure they are correct by letting them know it was a small thing you corrected. It's not a big thing, but clicking on minor edit also means it isn't necessary to write what edits you made to the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:46, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm Not Martin Good catch on that story, the story turned out to be plagiarized from R.L. Stine. (The exact same premise.) I would ban the user for a month, but they haven't been active for three years, so it seems pointless. I thought, I'd drop you a line just to thank you for all the help you've been doing lately. You seem to be a good judge of quality and are good at isolating stories that need revision or fail to meet up to quality standards. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:55, November 6, 2014 (UTC)